schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheshire (Young Justice)
Jade Nguyen (ehemals Crock), besser bekannt als Cheshire, ist eine wiederkehrende Schurkin aus der DC-Cartoonserie Young Justice. Sie ist eine der sekundären Schurken der ersten Staffel, eine Anti-Schurkin der zweiten Staffel und ein Charakter in der dritten Staffel. Jade ist die Tochter des Auftragsmörders Sportsmaster und die ältere Schwester der Heldin Artemis/Tigress. Als Teenager verließ sie ihre Familie und wurde zu einer Auftragsmörderin der Liga der Schatten, die eine Katzenmaske trug und als Cheshire bekannt war. Sie dient zudem als Handlangerin des Lichts, ist dabei aber eine ziemliche Einzelgängerin und verlässt die Organisation schließlich auch. Sie heiratet Will Harper und hat mit ihm eine gemeinsame Tochter, verlässt aber auch diese Familie, da sie sich nicht für die Rolle der Mutter geeignet sieht und stattdessen Cheshire bleiben will. Biographie Vergangenheit Jade ist die ältere Tochter von Lawrence "Sportsmaster" Crock und Paula "Huntress" Crock sowie die ältere Schwester von Artemis Crock. Nachdem ihre Mutter nach einem gescheiterten Attentat ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde, wurden Jade und Artemis alleine von ihrem Vater aufgezogen, der sie brutal im Kampf ausbildete und auch generell kein guter Vater war. Schließlich beschloss Jade, von zuhause fortzulaufen, da sie es nicht aushielt, alleine mit Sportsmaster zu leben. Artemis, die damals noch kleiner war, flehte sie an, zu bleiben, doch eines Nachts packte Jade sich eine Tasche und verließ die Familie. Im Verlauf der Jahre nutzte sie die Fähigkeiten, die ihr Vater ihr antrainierte, um der Liga der Schatten beizutreten und zu der Auftragsmörderin Cheshire zu werden. In dieser Rolle wurde sie auch als Handlangerin für das Licht aktiv. Mordversuch an Dr. Roquette Cheshire wird im Jahr 2010 von der Liga geschickt um Dr. Serling Roquette zu töten. Diese befindet sich in einer leerstehenden High-School und wird von jungen Superhelden bewacht. Cheshire umgeht den Zaun und die dort patroullierenden Helden mit Leichtigkeit und lockt Kid Flash in den Pool der Schule, wo sie ihm eine Falle stellt, ihn ausknockt und ihn in den Pool tritt. Danach stürmt sie in das Computerlabor und schleudert einen Wurfstern auf Roquette, der aber von Aqualad abgefangen wird. Sie wirft noch weitere Wurfsterne auf Aqualad, der sie mit seinem Arm abfängt, und stürmt dann mit gezückten Klingen auf ihn zu. Während sie angreift, behauptet sie dass das ganz schön weh getan haben muss und als Aqualad erwidert, dass seine Haut ziemlich dick ist, fügt Cheshire an dass ihre Shuriken auch ziemlich giftig sind. Während sie weiter mit Aqualad kämpft, schleudert sie einen ihrer Dolche auf Roquette doch dieser wird von Aqualad in der Luft abgefangen und zerstört. Als das Gift Aqualad schließlich doch verlangsamt, kann Cheshire ihn zu Boden stoßen und will ihn erstechen. Bevor sie das tun kann, taucht allerdings Artemis auf und schießt Cheshire mit einem Dolch das Messer aus der Hand, während auch Aqualad wieder aufsteht. Artemis feuert nun einige Pfeile auf Cheshire, doch diese wehrt sie mit einer weiteren Klinge ab. Als auch die anderen Junghelden in den Raum stürmen, erkennt Cheshire dass sie in der Unterzahl ist und nutzt eine Blendgranate um zu entkommen. Roquette wird von dem Team daraufhin in ein anderes Versteck am Hafen gebracht, wo Cheshire - diesmal unterstützt von Hook und Black Spider - sie ein weiteres Mal ausfindig machen kann. Die drei können Aqualad überwältigen, der draußen patroulliert, und wollen nun das Gebäude infiltrieren um Roquette zu töten. Während Hook und Black Spider möglichst auffällig in den Raum platzen und sich in einen Kampf mit den jungen Helden verwickeln lassen, öffnet Cheshire stattdessen still und leise ein Dachfenster und richtet eine Armbrust auf Roquette. Sie feuert direkt auf ihr Herz, aber Miss Martian kann den Pfeil telepathisch abblocken bevor er Roquette erreichen kann. Daraufhin springt Cheshire auf Roquette herab und will sie erstechen, aber diese erweist sich als die getarnte Miss Martian. Frustriert erkennt Cheshire, dass sie getäuscht wurde und stürmt aus dem Lagerhaus um erneut Roquettes Spur aufzunehmen. Dabei wird sie von Artemis verfolgt, die ihr einen Pfeil hinterherschießt den Cheshire aber abwehren kann. Spöttisch ruft sie Artemis zu, dass sie gehofft hat dass sie sie verfolgen würde, bevor sie weitersprintet. Artemis verfolgt Cheshire aber weiterhin und feuert einen Gaspfeil neben sie, der Cheshire scheinbar ausknockt. Als Artemis sich ihrer bewusstlosen Schwester nähert, wirbelt diese aber quicklebendig herum und wirft Artemis von den Füßen, während sie hämisch ruft, dass ihre Maske eingebaute Gasfilter hat. Cheshire packt Artemis und wirft sie vom Dach um sich nun Aqualad und Roquette zu widmen, die in dem Gebäude warten. Aus dem Hinterhalt kann Cheshire Aqualad einige Giftpfeile in die Brust werfen und ihn somit nach einem kurzen Kampf ausknocken. Sie wendet sich nun bedrohlich Dr. Roquette zu, doch bevor sie diese aufspießen kann, stellt sich heraus dass Roquette ihren Virus bereits fertiggestellt hat und den Nanomaschinen-Nebel der Liga damit gestoppt hat. Enttäuscht wirft Cheshire Roquette zu Boden, da sie die klaren Anweisungen hat, Roquette nicht zu töten wenn es keinen Grund mehr dafür gibt - ihr Wissen kann der Liga und dem Licht irgendwann noch einmal nützlich sein. Cheshire verlässt nun das Gebäude, aber auf der Straße feuert Artemis, die wieder zu sich gekommen ist, einige Explosivpfeile vor Cheshire in den Boden. Diese werfen sie von den Beinen und reißen ihr auch die Maske ab, so dass die geschockte Artemis erkennt, wer ihr gegenübersteht. Höhnisch behauptet Jade, dass Artemis sie nun sicherlich gefangen nehmen wird und sie zur Liga der Gerechten bringen wird, damit sie dort ausgefragt werden kann. Grinsend fragt Cheshire, ob Artemis' Position in der Liga schon sicher genug ist um zu erfahren, was Cheshire über Artemis verraten kann. Daraufhin lässt die frustrierte und verängstlichte Artemis Cheshire laufen. Kid Flash nimmt ihre abgesprengte Maske kurz darauf als Souvenir mit. Friedensgipfel Als ein Friedensgipfel in Rhelasien in Taipeh organisiert wird, wird Cheshire dorthin geschickt um den Vermittler zu töten, der den Friedensprozess organisieren soll. Sie erwartet die Ankunft des Vermittlers mit einem Raketenwerfer vom einem Dach aus, aber Red Arrow schaltet sich ein. Er feuert einen Pfeil auf Cheshires Arm, so dass die Rakete statt auf die Limousine in die Luft fliegt. Cheshire stürzt sich nun auf die Leibwächter des Vermittlers, wird dabei aber von Red Arrow niedergerungen und von den Leibwächtern verhaftet. Sie wird von der Polizei in Empfang genommen und in einem Streifenwagen davon gefahren. Nach ihrer Verhaftung wird sie in ihrer Zelle im Polizeirevier von Roy aufgesucht, der wissen will wer sie beauftragt hat. Cheshire antwortet, dass die Schatten sie beauftragt haben und sie nicht hinterfragt, wer wiederum sie beauftragt. Roy fragt nun, was das Ziel des Anschlags ist, Luthor oder der Friedensgipfel, aber Cheshire entgegnet, dass man so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlägt. Provokant fragt Cheshire auch, wo Roy Kameraden sind, da es immer eine Freude ist sie zu treffen - insbesondere Artemis. Roy behauptet ernst, dass keiner von denen in seiner Liga spielt und Cheshire fragt höhnisch, was ihn denn glauben lässt, er spiele in ihrer. Sie packt ihn am Hemd und zieht ihn an die Zelle heran. Sie flirtet leicht mit ihm, aber plötzlich wird die Wand ihrer Zelle aufgesprengt und Sportsmaster lässt sich an einem Seil herab. Cheshire ist nicht amüsiert über die brutale Vorangehensweise ihres Vaters, flieht aber dennoch mit ihm über die Dächer von Taipeh. Dabei werden sie von Red Arrow verfolgt, der sich mit einem Seil über die Dächer schwingt, aber Cheshire wirft einen Shuriken und schneidet das Seil durch. Sie und Sportsmaster erreichen einen Fluchthelikopter und fliegen davon, doch Roy schießt einen Seilpfeil und hängt sich an den Helikopter. Als Cheshire auch dieses Seil durchschneidet, muss Roy die direkte Verfolgung zwar aufgeben, hat aber mit seinem Pfeil dennoch einen Peilsender am Helikopter der Feinde angebracht. Nachdem Cheshire und Sportsmaster ihr Ziel - einen verlassenen Tempel - erreicht haben, behauptet Cheshire dass sie ihren Vater nur nicht umbringen wird, da sie ein Profi ist und persönliche Gefühle in der Mission nach hinten stellt. Sportsmaster entgegnet, dass sie die Mission ohne ihn gar nicht hätte und dass sie endlich erwachsen werden soll. Das Gezänk der beiden wird durch die Ankunft von Ra's al Ghul unterbrochen und Cheshire fällt sofort auf die Knie, als sie ihn sieht. Ra's behauptet, dass ihr Ziel für den Tag war, einen Konflikt zwischen zwei Nationen zu erreichen - keinen Konflikt zwischen seinen eigenen Assassinen. Er behauptet, dass er deswegen doppelt enttäuscht von Cheshires Versagen ist und behauptet, dass Luthor ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge ist. Er fordert daher ein besseres Ergebnis bei dem nächsten Versuch und behauptet mit Verweis auf Red Arrow, der sie von einem Dach aus ausspioniert, dass er sich zudem weniger Störungen von diesem Jungen erbittet. Als Cheshire Roy sieht, springt sie sofort auf das Dach, zückt ihre Kurzschwerter und attackiert Roy. Sie weicht all seinen Projektilen aus und stürmt auf ihn zu, so dass Roy gezwungen ist, sie im Nahkampf zu bekämpfen. Auch Sportsmaster springt auf das Dach, so dass Roy in der Unterzahl ist. Gemeinsam treiben die beiden Roy an die Kante des Dachs und zwingen ihn dazu, in den nahen Fluss zu springen um zu fliehen. Sportsmaster wirft ihm einen explosiven Speer hinterher und tritt dann vom Dach zurück, da er Roy für tot hält. Cheshire schaut kurz zögernd auf den Fluss, bevor sie ihrem Vater folgt. Noch in der selben Nacht dringt Cheshire als Geisha verkleidet in das Hotel ein, in dem die Verhandlungen geführt werden. Dort soll sie als Teil der traditionellen Teezeremonie mitwirken, ihr Wagen ist aber in Wahrheit eine Bombe, mit der sie Luthor und die Staatsoberhäupter töten will. Ihr Plan wird aber von Aqualad durchschaut, der gekommen ist um Roy zu unterstützen. Aqualad kann Cheshire identifizieren und obwohl sie die Bombe dennoch zündet, kann Aqualad einen Wasserschild erschaffen und die rhelasischen Delegationen sowie Luthor abschirmen und retten. Cheshire selbst wird von der Explosion von den Füßen geworfen, aber bevor Aqualad oder Red Arrow sie packen können, dringen Sportsmaster und andere Krieger der Liga durch das durch die Explosion geschaffene Loch in der Wand in das Hotel ein. Cheshire bekämpft daraufhin ein weiteres Mal Red Arrow, der aber schließlich das Sprinklersystem des Raums zerstört, so dass Aqualad das gesamte Wasser daraus nutzen kann und es gegen die Liga einsetzt. Sportsmaster und Cheshire erkennen, dass sie diesen gewaltigen Kräften nichts entgegenzusetzen haben und daher wirft Cheshire eine Rauchgranate, in deren Deckung sie mit Sportsmaster entkommt. Kampf in New Orleans Während Artemis Wochen später mit ihrem Team Sportsmaster in New Orleans beschattet, wird sie von Cheshire konfrontiert. Diese wirft sich sofort mit gezücktem Schwert auf Artemis, doch Artemis kann sie von sich stoßen. Amüsiert fragt Cheshire, ob Black Canary ihr diesen Trick beigebracht und ruft höhnisch, dass Artemis die Pfeile ausgehen werden, bevor ihr die Schwerter ausgehen. Sie fragt zudem, ob Artemis ihre Pfeile etwa wirklich gegen ihre Schwester einsetzen will, woraufhin Artemis erwidert, dass sie jeden Grund dazu hat, da Cheshire mit Sportsmaster zusammenarbeitet. Cheshire faucht, dass das nicht ihre Wahl war und als Artemis fragt, wessen Wahl es denn war, antwortet Cheshire grinsend, dass sie Artemis ihre Geheimnisse sicherlich nicht erzählen wird. Plötzlich wird Cheshire von hinten von Red Arrow unter Beschuss genommen und von einem Netzpfeil in ein Netz gewickelt und ausgeschaltet. Amüsiert behauptet Cheshire, dass Arrow auch einfach um ein Date hätten bitten können und nicht zu solchen Tricks hätte greifen müssen, wodurch sie Sportsmaster durch ein heimliches Mikro gleichzeitig signalisiert, dass Feinde in der Nähe sind. Sportsmaster befiehlt Cheshire, die Feinde zu beschäftigen und daher reißt Cheshire sich aus dem Netz frei und attackiert Red Arrow und Artemis. Sie kann Red Arrow zu Boden werfen, springt auf ihn und küsst ihn spöttisch zum Abschied. Bevor sie Roy aber erstechen kann, rast Kid Flash heran und wirft sie von Roy herunter. Während Red Arrow Sportsmaster verfolgt, wenden sich Artemis und Kid Flash wieder Cheshire zu. Nach einem kurzen Kampf flieht Cheshire jedoch in den Wald, da sie Sportsmaster genug Zeit erkauft hat. Zuvor konnte Artemis jedoch noch einen Peilsender an ihrem Schwert befestigen. Mit dem Peilsender verfolgt Artemis Cheshire nach New Orleans, wo sie ihr in ein Lagerhaus folgt. Dort stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Cheshire den Peilsender sehr wohl entdeckt hat und Artemis bereits erwartet. Höhnisch offenbart Cheshire Artemis, dass Artemis selbst einen Peilsender hat - von Red Arrow. Verächtlich singend ruft Cheshire, dass ihr Team Artemis scheinbar nicht zu vertrauen scheint und zeigt ihr zudem auf einem Bildschirm eine Videoaufnahme von Sportsmaster, der gerade im Inbegriff ist, Roy in einem Hinterhalt zu töten. Da Artemis erkennt, dass Roy gerade versucht die Tür des Lagerhauses zu öffnen, schießt sie einen Explosivpfeil gegen die Tür, der Roy zurückwirft so dass Sportsmasters Speer ihn verfehlt. Verärgert springt Sportsmaster sofort vom Dach auf Roy herab, während Cheshire gegen Artemis kämpft. Cheshire kann Artemis zu Boden werfen, wird aber von Roy abgeschossen und von Artemis weggetrieben, bevor er sie erstechen kann. Dennoch kann Cheshire Artemis ein weiteres Mal niederschlagen und zückt einen Dolch, doch während sie auf Artemis zustürmt, wird sie von der Seite von KId Flash angegriffen und weggerammt. Als Cheshire wieder aufspringt und Kid Flash zu Boden wirft, ringt dieser am Boden mit Cheshire. Gerade als sie wieder auf die Beine kommt, wirkt Klarion jedoch einen Zauberspruch, der jedes Mitglied des Lichts aus der Lagerhalle teleportiert und nur eine Eisstatue zurücklässt, die sofort zerspringt. Hinterhalt und Santa Prisca Einige Tage später kann das Team der Junghelden Cheshire durch ein Überwachungssystem auf einem Flugfeld in den Smokey Mountains lokalisieren und bricht sofort auf um sie zur Strecke zu bringen und den Koffer an sich zu bringen, den sie bei sich trägt, da dieser Koffer den Tentakel enthält, den das Licht in New Orleans bearbeitet hat. Allerdings stürzt Cheshires Jet über den Bergen ab. Als das Team das Wrack findet und nach Cheshires Leiche sucht, erweist diese sich jedoch als quicklebendig. Von einem Felsvorsprung aus ruft sie dem Team zu, dass sie sie nur ungern enttäuscht und offenbart sich somit. Gleichzeitig erscheinen auch Riddler, Mammoth, Shimmer sowie andere Handlanger des Lichts auf den Klippen und haben die jungen Helden somit umzingelt. Als der Kampf beginnt, feuert Artemis einen Sprengpfeil auf Cheshire, die von der Wucht der Explosion zwar getroffen wird, sich jedoch abrollt und wieder auf den Füßen landet. Sie weicht Artemis' zweitem Pfeil aus und zückt zwei Schwerter, mit denen sie sich auf Artemis stürzt. Dabei ruft sie, dass es wie in alten Zeiten ist und ihr Vater sie wieder einmal gegeneinander kämpfen lässt. Als aber wegen Superboys Kampf mit Mammoth der Berg über ihnen einbricht, springt Cheshire auf Artemis zu und reißt sie zur Seite, wodurch sie ihr das Leben rettet. Als Artemis wieder auf die Beine kommt, ist Cheshire schon im Schneesturm verschwunden. Sie ist damit auch die einzige der Schurken, die erfolgreich entkommt. Den Koffer mit den Starro-Partikeln musste sie allerdings zurücklassen und er kann von der Liga geborgen werden. Kurz darauf sammelt Cheshire Artemis auf und bringt sie in einem Helikopter zu einem Treffen des Lichts nach Santa Prisca. Dort sind einige Schurken des Lichts versammelt, die auch Druck auf Miss Martian und Superboy ausgeübt haben um sie herzubringen und auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Allerdings war dies nur ein Trick der Junghelden, die die Gelegenheit nutzen um die versammelten Mitglieder des Lichts zu attackieren. Nachdem sie einem Explosionspfeil von Artemis ausgewichen sind, konfrontieren Cheshire und Sportsmaster sie zusammen. Mit seinem Morgenstern wehrt Sportsmaster Artemis' Pfeil ab aber bevor beide Artemis erreichen, tauchen auch die restlichen Junghelden auf der Lichtung auf. Dennoch setzt Cheshire ihren Kampf mit Artemis fort und kann sie zu Boden schlagen. Dann aber wird sie von Kid Flash angegriffen und selbst niedergeschlagen. Gleichzeitig wird Sportsmaster von Aqualad und Rocket besiegt als diese die Apokolips-Technologie von Banes Schergen nutzen um den Boden unter Sportsmaster aufzuweichen und ihn versinken zu lassen. Verzweifelt ruft Sportmaster Cheshire um ihm zu helfen, doch diese entgegnet, dass in ihrer Familie jeder auf sich selbst gestellt ist. Noch während Sportsmaster seiner Tochter verärgert und geschockt hinterherbrüllt, verschwindet Cheshire in das Dickicht und entkommt. Suche nach Roy Harper In den folgenden Jahren heiratet Cheshire Roy Harper und unterbricht ihre Verbrecherkarriere sogar für ihn. Sie haben eine gemeinsame Tochter, Lian - auch wenn Roy von dieser nichts weiß - doch Roy, der mittlerweile weiß, dass er ein vom Licht geschaffener Klon des echten Roy Harpers ist, ist davon besessen, den echten Roy zu finden. Cheshire kommt damit nicht klar und verlässt Roy schließlich und kehrt in ihre Rolle als Cheshire zurück. Kurz nach Mitternacht am Valentinstag 2016 erscheint Cheshire überraschend in dem Apartment von Roy. Sofort zückt dieser seinen Bogen doch Cheshire rät ihm, cool zu bleiben. Sie nimmt ihre Maske ab und behauptet, nicht zum Kämpfen gekommen zu sein. Sie führt fort, dass sie gekommen ist um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zusammenzureißen. Düster erinnert Roy sie daran, dass sie ihn für ihre Rückkehr ins Verbrecherleben verlassen hat, doch Cheshire entgegnet, dass dies nicht der Hauptgrund sondern nur ein Nebeneffekt war. Sie verrät Roy, dass sie gegangen ist weil seine Besessenheit, Speedy zu finden, alles zerstörte und dass es dort keinen Platz gab - weder für sie, noch für ihre Tochter. Mit diesem Worten dreht sie sich um und zeigt, dass sie ein Baby auf dem Rücken trägt. Roy ist geschockt, zu hören dass er eine Tochter hat, und Cheshire nennt ihm grinsend Lians Namen. Cheshire händigt ihm das Mädchen aus und behauptet, dass Lian ihren Vater braucht und sich Roy daher zusammenreißen muss, selbst wenn es bedeutet dass er Speedys Geist endlich loswerden muss. Sie verrät Roy zu diesem Zweck, dass sie einige Leute um Gefallen gebeten hat und eine letzte Spur bezüglich Speedy gefunden hat. Die beiden machen sich daher auf den Weg nach Tibet, wo sie am 28. Februar ankommen. Als sie dort auf einem Bergkamm stehen und ein Kloster beobachten, murmelt Roy dass er nicht glauben kann, dass es so einfach ist, da die Guten jahrelang nach Roy gesucht haben und Cheshire ihn nun so einfach gefunden hat. Cheshire entgegnet, dass sie eben an anderen Orten sucht als die Guten. Gemeinsam infiltrieren Cheshire und Roy nun über eine Seilrutsche das Kloster und schalten leise die Wachen aus, die ihnen im Weg stehen. Cheshire ist dabei besonders vorsichtig, da sie nach wie vor Lian mit sich trägt. Als ihnen plötzlich zwei Wachmänner entgegenkommen, ergibt Cheshire sich scheinbar, doch gemeinsam überwältigen sie und Roy die Feinde. Dann aber lacht Lian plötzlich laut, was den gesamten Komplex alarmiert und dutzende Wachen herbeiruft, die Cheshire und Roy umzingeln und sie mit Speeren bedrohen. Nichtsdestotrotz geben Cheshire und Roy nicht auf und es gelingt ihnen, sämtliche Feinde zu besiegen. Nachdem die Feinde besiegt sind, stürmen Cheshire und Roy in den Raum vor ihnen, in dem sich tatsächlich ein Stasis-Pod in einer Kältekammer befindet. In dem Pod befindet sich der echte Roy Harper, den Cheshire und Roy daher aus dem Lager schleppen. Rache an Aqualad Nach der scheinbaren Ermordung von Artemis durch Aqualad, der sich nun Black Manta angeschlossen hat, beobachten Cheshire - mit Lian - und Sportsmaster in Zivil aus der Ferne ihr Grab. Cheshire faucht düster, dass sie und Artemis zwar Differenzen hatten, sie aber dennoch Schwestern waren und sich geliebt haben. Sie behauptet, dass sie sich besser um Artemis hätte kümmern müssen - insbesondere sie vor Sportsmaster beschützen sollen - aber Sportsmaster antwortet, dass es dafür zu spät ist. Cheshire zischt, dass es aber noch nicht zu spät ist, Rache an ihrem Mörder zu nehmen, doch Sportsmaster unterbricht sie. Er behauptet, dass Artemis Tod durch den Sohn von Black Manta Sportsmasters professionellen Ruf in Gefahr bringt, da Manta zuvor nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten hat. Damit man ihn nicht für schwach hält, beschließt Sportsmaster daher, Rache an Manta zu nehmen, gewährt Cheshire aber, sich um Aqualad zu kümmern. Sie rettet Sportsmaster nach seinem Zerwürfnis mit dem Licht, indem sie ihn in einem Hubschrauber abholt. Als Sportsmaster neben ihr landet und ihren Blick sieht, ruft er frustriert dass sie ihn nicht so ansehen soll, da seine Ehre verlangte, dass er sein Rachegesuch zu Savage vorbrachte. Er behauptet dass er nun, wo Savage abgelehnt hat, seine Ehre wiederherstellen kann indem er Manta tötet, und dass Cheshire ihrerseits ihre Rache nehmen kann, indem sie Aqualad tötet. Nach einigen Wochen der Vorbereitung wollen die beiden nun ihren Racheplan in die Tag umsetzen und infiltrieren mit Taucheranzügen heimlich Black Mantas U-Boot. Während sie ihre Kampfausrüstung anziehen, stellt Cheshire klar, dass sie nur mit Sportsmaster zusammenarbeitet um ihre Schwester zu retten. Sarkastisch antwortet Sportsmaster, dass die beiden sich ja auch immer so nahe standen. Er behauptet, dass sie es so begründen kann wie sie will - wichtig ist, dass sie Aqualad beseitigt damit er Manta töten und seinen Ruf wiederherstellen kann. Verächtlich antwortet Cheshire, dass dies auch alles ist, worum es Sportsmaster bei dieser Mission geht. Die beiden schleichen nun durch die Korridore des Schiffs und Sportsmaster kann mit einem Gerät die Überwachungskameras hacken um eine Aufzeichnung abspielen zu lassen. Dann schaltet Cheshire den Wachmann im Korridor mit einem Elektroschock aus und hackt das System des Jets, während Sportsmaster den bewusstlosen Wachmann versteckt. Cheshire deaktiviert die Alarmsensoren in den Lüftungsschächten des Jets und steigt in den Schacht um Aqualad zu finden. Sportsmaster schleicht derweil weiter durch die Gänge um Manta zu konfrontieren. Cheshire erreicht schließlich den Punkt im Luftschacht, der direkt über Kaldurs Zimmer liegt. Sie bricht den Schacht auf und streckt den Wachmann dort mit einem Elektroschock nieder. Dann springt sie heraus und schleudert sofort ein Messer auf den katatonischen Kaldur, welches jedoch von Miss Martian, die gefangen genommen wurde um Kaldur zu heilen, abgewehrt wird. Verärgert ruft Cheshire, dass Megan den Mann beschützt, der ihre beste Freundin umgebracht hat. Megan versucht ihr telepathisch zu erklären, dass Artemis in Wirklichkeit noch lebt, doch im selben Moment aktiviert Deathstroke, der als Wachmann für Megan fungiert, Megans Hemmhalsband, so dass Megan Cheshire nicht mehr telepathisch kontaktieren kann. Da Megan nun nicht sprechen kann, ohne dass Deathstroke es mitbekommt, kann sie Cheshire nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Cheshire zückt nun eine Klinge, die sie bedrohlich auf Megan richtet während sie sich Kaldurs Bett nähert. Sie behauptet, dass es scheint als wäre ihr bereits jemand zuvorgekommen und geht davon aus, dass Megan für Kaldurs Zustand verantwortlich ist. Sie ruft, dass dies es noch unverständlicher macht, warum Megan Kaldur verteidigt und dass es es auch wesentlich unbefriedigender macht, Kaldur zu töten. Im selben Moment stürmen einige Handlanger von Black Manta in den Raum doch Cheshire stürzt sich sofort auf sie, stößt sie nach draußen, rammt die Tür zu und zerstört ihren Kontrollmechanismus mit ihrem Schwert. Megan will die Chance nutzen und stürmt auf Cheshire zu, doch diese ist ihr im Nahkampf haushoch überlegen und stößt Megan von sich. Sie erkennt Megans Halsband und erkennt, dass sie von ihr also keine marsianischen Fähigkeiten zu erwarten hat. Megan hebt nun das Energiegewehr auf, welches der ohnmächtige Manta-Handlanger bei sich trug, doch Cheshire stürmt heran und greift es ebenfalls. Während sie miteinander rangeln, betätigt Metan den Abzug des Gewehrs und zerstört damit die Kamera, durch die Deathstroke den Raum beobachtet. Sie ruft, dass sie nun frei reden können, doch im selben Moment wird sie von Cheshire niedergeschlagen und ausgeknockt. Im selben Moment erhebt sich Kaldur aus seinem Bett, der sein Koma nur vorgetäuscht hat um Black Manta zu täuschen. Er ruft, dass es nicht so ist wie es aussieht, woraufhin Cheshire ruft dass die dies sehen kann, dass es nun allerdings ein weitaus größeres Vergnügen sein wird, Kaldur zu töten. Kaldur offenbart ihr jedoch, dass Artemis noch lebt und sogar an Bord des Schiffes ist, was Cheshire innehalten lässt. Dennoch stürmt sie auf Aqualad zu, überwältigt ihn und hält ihm ihr Messer mit der Frage an die Kehle, ob er etwa wirklich davon ausgegangen ist, dass sie ihm diese Lüge glaubt. Sie ruft hasserfüllt, dass Kaldur seine Freunde verraten und ihre Schwester ermordet hat, weswegen sie ihn aufschlitzen will um herauszufinden, wie herzlos er ist. Bevor sie dies tun kann, sprengen Mantas Handlanger aber die verbarrikadierte Tür. Die Tür kracht auf Kaldur hinab und schaltet ihn aus, doch Cheshire kann sich im Rauch verbergen. Als Black Manta selbst in den Raum stürmt, wird er direkt von Cheshire aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und zu Boden geworfen. Cheshire wirft eine kleine Elektroplatte auf Mantas Rüstung, die seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom stellt und ihn ausschaltet. Da alle Feinde eliminiert sind, zückt Cheshire in aller Ruhe ihr Schwert um sowohl Vater als auch Sohn zu stoppen. Bevor sie zustechen kann, kommt Miss Martian - deren Halsband derweil von Artemis deaktiviert wurde - wieder zu sich und bringt sich, Kaldur, Cheshire, Sportsmaster und Artemis in ein kollektives Bewusstsein, damit alle erkennen können, wie die Situation in Wirklichkeit ist. Miss Martian und Artemis beweisen Sportsmaster und Cheshire nun, wie sie Artemis' Tod vorgetäuscht haben um das Licht zu infiltrieren. Cheshire ist erleichtert zu hören, dass ihre Schwester noch lebt, und faucht Kaldur an, dass dieser dann gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt hat. Sportsmaster ruft dann aber zornig, dass Cheshire ihnen diese Illusion doch hoffentlich nicht abkauft und ruft, dass Artemis nach wie vor tot ist. Cheshire entgegnet jedoch, dass er sich gefälligst zusammenreißen soll, da Artemis seine Tochter ist und er doch ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Bewusstsein führen muss. Sportsmaster entgegnet jedoch verteidigend, dass er noch nicht einmal Cheshires Anwesenheit fühlt, was diese nicht zu überraschen scheint. Megan hebt daraufhin die telepathische Kommunikation auf und hebt sowohl Sportsmaster als auch Cheshire mit ihre Telekinese auf und drückt sie gegen die Wand. Telepathisch bespricht sie sich kurz mit Cheshire, die sie dann laufen lässt indem sie ihr laut und gut hörbar verspricht, dass sie selbst Aqualad und Manta für den Mord an Artemis töten wird. Cheshire flieht daraufhin zurück zur Wasserschleuse des Schiffs, wo sie sich mit Sportsmaster trifft. Bevor sie ihre Taucheranzüge anlegen können, werden sie allerdings von Deathstroke konfrontiert. Sofort wirft Cheshire ihm einige Wurfmesser entgegen, während Sportsmaster den direkten Nahkampf gegen seinen Nachfolger wählt. Deathstroke kann Sportsmaster im Kampf besiegen, überwältigen und zu Boden ringen, doch als er eine Pistole zieht um Sportsmaster zu erschießen, wird er durch ein Wurfmesser von Cheshire entwaffnet. Cheshire springt auf Deathstroke zu, doch mitten in der Luft kracht Artemis - nun wieder als Tigress verkleidet - in sie herein und rammt sie zu Boden. Cheshire kann sich freireißen, doch bevor sie davonstürmt behauptet Artemis lächelnd, dass sie weiß dass Sportsmaster nur kam um seinen Ruf zu schützen, dass Cheshire jedoch alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hat nur um sie zu rächen. Cheshire entgegnet, dass Artemis nicht sentimental werden soll und dass Cheshire sie lediglich gerne als Babysitterin für Lian gehabt hätte. Bevor der Kampf noch weitergehen kann, taucht aber plötzlich erneut Miss Martian auf, hebt Artemis telekinetisch in die Luft und schleudert sie in Deathstroke herein, so dass sie Sportsmaster und Cheshire die Flucht ermöglicht. Gemeinsam können Cheshire und Sportsmaster von dem Schiff entkommen. Cheshire kehrt direkt nach Gotham zurück, wo sie Lian von ihrer Mutter abholt, die so lange auf sie aufgepasst hat. Als Jade wieder gehen will, rät ihre Mutter ihr im Hinblick auf Artemis traurig, dass sie die Zeit mit ihrer Tochter nutzen soll. Daraufhin verrät Jade ihrer Mutter, dass Artemis noch lebt. Galerie CheshireVersteckt.png|Cheshire späht die Schule aus CheshireGreiftAn.png|Cheshire attackiert Aquaman CheshiresFlucht.png|Cheshire flieht CheshireArmbrust.png|Cheshire will Roquette erschießen CheshireUnterzahl.png|Cheshire erkennt, dass sie umzingelt ist CheshireÜberwältigtArtemis.png|Cheshire überwältigt Artemis CheshireVerschontDoktor.png|Cheshire verschont Roquette CheshireArtemisTreffen.png|Cheshire wird von Artemis konfrontiert CheshireRaketenwerfer.png|Cheshire will Lex Luthor töten CheshireRasSports.png|Cheshire mit Ra's und Sportsmaster CheshireSportsDach.png|Cheshire und Sportsmaster konfrontieren Roy CheshireImWald.png|Cheshire konfrontiert Artemis vor New Orleans CheshireGegenArtemisWald.png|Cheshire bekämpft Artemis CheshireKüsstRoy.png|Cheshire küsst Roy CheshireInBergen.png|Cheshire überlebt den Absturz CheshireFliegtArtemis.png|Cheshire bringt Artemis nach Santa Prisca CheshireSantaPrisca.png|Cheshire auf Santa Prisca SportsmasterFamilienkampf.png|Cheshire und Sportsmaster stürmen auf Artemis zu CheshireArtemisBoden.png|Cheshire besiegt Artemis CheshireSuchtRoyAuf.png|Cheshire besucht Roy CheshireRoyImSchnee.png|Cheshire und Roy suchen Speedy CheshireSpähtKlosterAus.png|Cheshire späht das Kloster aus CheshireMitLian.png|Cheshire mit Lian CheshireRoyUmzingelt.png|Cheshire und Roy werden umzingelt SportsmasterCheshireGrab.png|Cheshire und Sportsmaster an Artemis' Grab CheshireBetrittUboot.png|Cheshire betritt Mantas U-Boot MantaCheshireHängen.png|Cheshire und Manta werden von Miss Martian gestoppt Navigation Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Young Justice-Schurke Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden